


Warm And Tender

by flickawhip



Series: The Polyamory Files ~ Stephanie McMahon/Triple H/Others [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chyna gives Stephanie a place to restAU in which Steph and Trips have an open marriage to allow for polyamorous fun for them both...





	Warm And Tender

“Would you please relax?”

The words are soft even as Chyna tightens her grip on Stephanie, smiling when the woman sighs and relaxes back into her, letting herself melt a little for once. She’s been tense since she came home, all but throwing her clothes at Chyna on her way through the house to bed. Chyna had set them into the wash, not remarking on the stain, she had a feeling she knew who was responsible but she was more bothered that Stephanie was stressed, especially on a day when Hunter was busy. Very busy. He'd probably be home late.

Since he and Stephanie had married they had expanded their relationship to allow Stephanie a chance to indulge in whoever she wanted when she wanted, Chyna had been one of the first brought home, Hunter inviting her back and seeming smug when Stephanie got blushy and shy. They had skirted around each other for days, until today. 

Chyna had slipped into bed with Stephanie on hearing the woman sobbing, hating that even now Vince could bring his beautiful, strong, smart daughter to tears. She hated watching it happen, but now she could at least try to help. 

Stephanie had turned then, breaking her thoughts as the woman’s nose nestled into her hair, the smaller, slimmer brunette wrapping herself into Chyna’s arms a little more with sigh, seeming content to just rest, and hopefully sleep. 

“Thank you Chy...”

Stephanie’s murmur was soft and Chyna found she was smiling, her touch soft through the girl’s hair. 

“You’re welcome Stephie...”


End file.
